Promises
by Lady Smoothie
Summary: Post-OotP: Part Three in the Everclear Songbook. Harry sits on a bus and listens to a song, and knows that nothing will be wonderful someday. By Aerin.


_I close my eyes when I get too sad_

_I think thoughts that I know are bad_

_Close my eyes and I count to ten_

_Hope it's over when I open them._

He was sitting on a Muggle bus bound for some remote corner of England. He really didn't care which remote corner it was, as long as the Order didn't find him.

_I want the things that I had before_

_Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door_

_I wish I could count to ten_

_Make everything be wonderful again._

He cocked his head and listened to the music. He wished he could do that too- that he could close his eyes, and count to ten and make everything be wonderful again… make Sirius be alive. Make the pain end. Make the stupid Prophecy go to hell… and Voldemort go with it.

_Hope my mom and I hope my dad_

_Will figure out why they get so mad_

_Hear them scream, I hear them fight_

_They say bad words that make me wanna cry. _

Harry chuckled and shook his head. That was one difference between him and the singer of this song- he was far past the point where words could make him cry. At least on the outside.

_Close my eyes when I go to bed_

_And I dream of angels who make me smile_

_I feel better when I hear them say_

_Everything will be wonderful someday._

_Someday_… he mentally repeatedd. Someday, everything would be wonderful. Maybe. Just maybe. Maybe Sirius would come back. And his parents. And the Order would just leave him alone. And the Prophecy would turn out to be a joke. He snorted. Yeah right.

_Promises mean everything_

_When you're little and the world is so big_

_I just don't understand how_

_You can smile with all those tears in your eyes_

_Tell me everything is wonderful now. _

He hated it when people said things like that. That things were great, that there was nothing wrong. Because those were lies.

_Please don't tell me evrything is wonderful now. _

_I go to school and I run and play_

_I tell the kids that it's all okay_

_I laugh out loud so my friends won't know_

_When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home. _

That perfectly described life at the Dursleys', except for the whole 'friends' part. He had never had that when he was young- Dudley had made sure of it. But he hadn't wanted to go home. No- he did. Because the Dursleys' weren't his home. He had wanted to go home, to run away, away from the Dursleys'…

_Go to my room and I close my eyes_

_I make believe that I have a new life_

_I don't believe you when you say _

_Everything will be wonderful someday. _

The bus hit a bump, and his slight frame bounced with the luggage. He got several odd looks, but he ignored them. So what, he was ninety-eight pounds. Not exactly his idea. He had had no idea that his _relatives_ had starced him that much.

_Promises mean everything _

_When you're little, and the world is so big_

_I just don't understand how _

_You can smile with all those tears in your eyes_

_When you tell me everything is wonderful now._

He idly wondered what sort of job he would take… where he would go next. Perhaps he'd teach an English class somewhere. He'd always had a bit of an affinity for writing, and teaching sounded fun. Yes, perhaps he'd do that.

_No_

_No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now_

_No_

_No, I don't wanna hear you tell me evrything is wonderful now. _

_I don't wanna hear you say_

_That I will understand someday_

_No, no, no, no_

_I don't wanna hear you say_

_You both have grown in a different way_

_No, no, no, no_

_I don't wanna meet your friends_

_And I don't wanna start over again_

_I just want my life to be the same_

_Just like it used to be_

_Somedays I hate everything_

_I hate everything_

_Everyone and everything_

_Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now…_

The bus came to a halt, and Harry gathered his stuff and stepped off. Time for a new life. Because nothing was wonderful now.

_I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now…_

**A/N: not as good as the others, but hey, that's life. I love this song though. **

**Disclaimer: The song "Wonderful" is Everclear's, Harry P. is Rowling's, and the bus is mine. It's pretty. XD**

**Aerin**


End file.
